ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Tours
Star Tours is a spaceport/interstellar travel agency which gives tours to Disney-themed worlds, Star Tours worlds, planets, moons, dwarf planets, and other worlds in the universe. Fleet The Star Tours fleet is dominated by the 40-passenger StarSpeeder 3000. These vessels where piloted by questionably competent RX-series pilot droids and carry an astromech unit. Despite the agency's claim that the ships are highly advanced, they are often in need of repair. Besides, The StarSpeeder, Star Tours used other ships like Gummi Ships and Even the Trimaxion Drone Ship named Max. Droids and personnel Pilots Star Tours uses the unreliable RX-series droids to pilot their ships. The droids are responsible for many of the accidents that help drive the agency out of business. RX-24 is one of the pilots of Star Tours' flights. Maintenance *3T-RNE *C-3PO *F-22 *F-23 *F-24 *Frank *G2-3B *G2-4T *G2-9T *G3-5LE *GNK power droid *I. D. A. *LGB *max-w-100 *MSE-1T unit *P-6 *R2 unit *R2-A6 *R2-B1 *R2-C4 *R2-D2 R2-D7 R2-KT R2-M5 R2-X2 R3-A2 R3-D3 R4 unit R4-G9 R4-M9 R5 unit R5-D2 S-4 SK-Z38 Space Cap Droid WEG-1618 Others *Alpha 5 *Alpha 6 *Alpha 7 *Aly San San *Dan Android *DL-X2 *Johnny 5 *Lady Droid *Max the Trimaxion Drone Ship *ROX-N *T3 *Tom Morrow 2.0 *Olie Polie *Pollie Pi *Billy Bevel *Zowie Polie Destinations Disney-themed Worlds *'Destiny Islands' **'Majestic Studios' (Alvin and the Chipmunks world) **'Dinotopia' (Land of the Lost (90s and 2009 Movie version)/''Jurassic Park''/''The Land Before Time''/''Ice Age''/''Dinotopia''/''Godzilla''/''Dinosaur'' world) ***'Isla Nublar' ***'Isla Sorna' **'Narnia' (The Chronicles of Narnia world) **'Middle-Earth' (The Hobbit (1977 film version)/''The Return of the King'' (1980 film version)/''The Lord of the Rings'' world) **'Malaria' (Igor world) **'North Islands' (Santa Claus is Comin' to Town/''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer''/''Frosy the Snowman''/''Rudolph's Shiny New Year''/''Jack Frost''/''Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July'' world) ***'Sombertown' **'Ponyville' (My Little Pony world) **'Chewandswallow' (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs world) **'Tracey Island' (Thunderbirds world) **'Weyard' (Golden Sun world) **'Edenoi' (Masked Rider world) *'Disney Castle' **'The Mickey Mouse Revue Theater ' **'Timeless River' (First doorway) **'Disney Town' *'Olympus Coliseum' (Hercules world) **'Underworld' *'Twilight Town' **'Fabled Countryside' ***'Yen Sid's Castle' **'Willy's World' (Free Willy trilogy world) **'Cornelius's Kingdom' (Thumbelina world) **'Pagemaster Library' (The Pagemaster world) **'Moonwalk City' (Michael Jackson's Moonwalker world) **'Pink Palace Apartments' (Coraline world) ***'The Other World' (destroyed) **'W.A.S.P. Base' (Stingray world) **'Spectrum Skybase' (Captain Scarlet world) **'Metropolis Fortress of Solitude' (Lois and Clark world) **'USS Enterprise' (Star Trek/''The Next Generation''/''Deep Space Nine''/''Voyager''/''Enterprise'' world) **'Negaverse' (Sailor Moon world) *'Hollow Bastion' **'Radiant Garden' (The Disney Afternoon/''The Brave Little Toaster'' world) ***'Cavern of Remembrance' ***'100 Acre Wood' (Winnie-the-Pooh world) ***'Timeless River' (Second doorway) ***'Space Paranoids' (Tron world) *'Enchanted Dominion' (Sleeping Beauty world) *'Castle of Dreams' (Cinderella world'')'' *'Neverland' (Peter Pan world) **'Pixie Hollow' (Tinker Bell world) *'Dwarf Woodlands' (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs world) **'Snow White's Castle' *'Wonderland' (Alice in Wonderland world) *'Deep Jungle' (Tarzan world) *'Agrabah' (Aladdin world) *'Atlantica' (The Little Mermaid world) *'Halloween Town' (The Nightmare Before Christmas world) **'Christmas Town' *'The End of the World' (Fantasia world) **'World Terminus' **'Mathmagicland' (Donald in Mathmagicland world) *'Beast's Castle' (Beauty and the Beast world) **'Belle's Village' *'The Land of Dragons' (Mulan world) *'Port Royal' (Pirates of the Caribbean world) **'World's End' *'Pride Land' (The Lion King world) **'Outlands' *'Tranquil Forest' (Bambi world'')'' **'Dark Woods' *'Sherwood Forest' (Robin Hood world) *'Land of Oz' (The Wizard of Oz world) **'Emerald City' **'Munchkin Country' (Eastern region) **'Winkie Country' (Western region) **'Gillikin Country' (Northern region) **'Quadling Country' (Southern region) **'Dominions of the Nome King' (Return to Oz world) *'Mainland' (Pinocchio world) **'Pleasure Island' **'Monstro's Lair' ***'Monstro' (destroyed) *'Rescue Aid Society' (The Rescuers world) **'Devil's Bayou' **'The Land Down Under' (The Rescuers Down Under world'')'' *'Oakey Oaks' (Chicken Little world) *'The New World' (Pocahontas world) *'The Mountain Where the Lights Touch the Earth' (Brother Bear world) **'Salmon Run' *'S.S. 6 Seas' (Muppets Party Cruise world) **'Engine Room' **'Crew's Quarters' **'Quality Cabins' **'Star Suites' **'Royal Staterooms' **'Sesame Street' (Sesame Street world) ***'Elmo's Exercise Camp' **'Fraggle Rock' (Fraggle Rock world) *'The Real World' **'Polar Regions' ***'North Pole, Arctic' ***'South Pole, Antarctica' **'Europe' ***'Moscow, Russia' ****'Saint Basil's Cathedral' ***'Reykjavík, Iceland' ***'Oslo, Norway' ***'Copenhagen, Denmark' ***'Stockholm, Sweden' ***'Gotland, Sweden' ***'Helsinki, Finland' ***'Paris, France' (The Aristocats world) ****'Eiffel Tower' ****'Notre Dame de Paris' (The Hunchback of Notre Dame world) ****'Arc de Triomphe' ***'Loire Valley' ****'Château d'Ussé' ****'Château de Chenonceau' ****'Château de Chambord' ****'Château de Chaumont' ****'Château de Montreuil-Bellay' ****'Château d'Angers' ***'Lourdes, France' ***'Swansea, Wales' ***'Cardiff, Wales' ***'Swindon, England' ***'London, England' (Mary Poppins world) ****'Palace of Westminster' ****'Saint Paul's Cathedral' ****'Nelson's Column' ****'Big Ben' ****'Piccadilly Square' ***'Kilbirnie, Scotland' ***'Brodick, Scotland' ***'Falkirk, Scotland' ****'Falkirk Wheel' ***'Glasgow, Scotland' ****'Glasgow University' ****'Glasgow Science Museum' ****'Kelvingrove Art Museum' ****'Kelvingrove Museum Of Transport' ****'The Burrell Collection' ****'Cineworld Glasgow Renfrew Street' ***'Edinburgh, Scotland' ****'Edinburgh Castle' ***'North Queensferry, Scotland' ****'Forth Rail Bridge' ****'Forth Road Bridge' ***'Venice, Italy' ****'Piazza San Marco' ****'Saint Mark's Campanile' ***'Rome, Italy' ****'Colosseum' ***'Pisa, Italy' ****'Leaning Tower of Pisa' ***'Hamburg, Germany' ***'Bavaria, Germany' ****'Neuschwanstein Castle' ****'Hohenschwangau Castle' ****'Linderhof Palace' ****'Herrenchiemsee' ****'Falkenstein Castle' ***'Baden-Württemberg, Germany' ****'Lichtenstein Castle' ***'Munich, Germany' ***'Berlin, Germany' ****'Berlin Gate' ***'Frankfurt, Germany' ***'Vienna, Austria' ****'Schönbrunn Palace' ***'Zürich, Switzerland' ***'Dublin, Ireland' (Darby O'Gill and the Little People world) ***'Warsaw, Poland' ***'Barcelona, Spain' ****'Sagrada Familia' ***'Madrid, Spain' ***'Gibraltar' ***'Lisbon, Portuagal' ****'Lisbon Castle' ***'Skopje, Macedonia' ***'Athens, Greece' ****'Parthenon' ***'Brussels, Belgium' ****'Central Brussels' ****'Mannekin Pis' ****'Zinneke Pis' **'Middle East' ***'Istanbul, Turkey' ****'Sultan Ahmed Mosque' ***'Babylon, Iraq' ***'Baghdad, Iraq' (The Thief and the Cobbler world) ***'Dubai, United Arab Emirates' ***'Riyadh, Saudi Arabia' ***'Medina, Saudi Arabia' ***'Jerusalem, Israel' ***'Bethlehem, Israel' ***'Cairo, Egypt' ***'Giza, Egypt' ****'Great Sphinx of Giza' ****'Pyramids of Giza' ***'Nile River' **'Asia' ***'Agra, India' ****'Taj Mahal' ***'Kathmandu, Nepal' ***'Mount Everest' ***'Beijing, China' ***'Mutianyu, China' ****'Great Wall of China' ***'Hong Kong' ***'Tokyo, Japan' (Super Sentai world) ****'Tokyo Tower' ***'Hiroshima, Japan' ***'Shanghai, China' ***'Ulan Bator, Mongolia' ***'Taipei, Taiwan' **'Africa' ***'Nairobi, Kenya' ***'Bamako, Mali' ***'Timbuktu, Mali' ***'Antananarivo, Madagascar' ***'Petoria, South Africa' ****'Petoria FIFA 2010 World Cup Stadium' ***'Bloemfontein, South Africa' ***'Accra, Ghana' **'Latin America' (Saludos Amigos/''The Three Caballeros'' world) ***'Lake Titicaca' ***'Santiago, Chile' ***'Mendoza, Argentina' ***'Buenos Aires, Argentina' ***'Argentine Pampas' ***'Rio de Janeiro, Brazil' ****'Statue of Christ the Redeemer' ****'Sugarloaf Mountain' ****'Botafogo Beach' ***'Salvador, Bahia' ***'Pátzcuaro, Mexico' ***'Veracruz, Mexico' ***'Acapulco, Mexico' ***'Montevideo, Uruguay' ***'Asuncion, Paraguay' **'Islands' ***'Philippine Islands' ***'Fiji Islands' ***'Galapagos Islands' ***'Hawaiian Islands' ****'Kalapana, Hawaii' ****'Mauna Loa, Hawaii' ****'Hawaii Volcanoes National Park' ****'Napili, Maui' ****'Lua Makika, Kahoolawe' ****'Lanai City' ****'Kalaupapa, Molokai' ****'Honolulu, Oahu' ****'Waikiki, Oahu' ****'Hanalei, Kauai' ****'Pu'uwai, Niihau' ***'Hamilton Harbour, Bermuda' **'Australasia' ***'Sydney, Australia' ****'Sydney Opera House' ***'Uluru / Ayers Rock' ***'Wellington, New Zealand' **'Northern America' ***'Ottawa, Canada' ***'Toronto, Canada' ***'Montreal, Canada' ****'Saint Joseph's Oratory' ***'Anchorage, Alaska' ***'Qaqortoq, Greenland' ***'United States of America' ****'Washington, D.C.' *****'United States Capitol' *****'White House' *****'Smithsonian Institute' (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian world) ****'Manhattan, New York' (Oliver and Company world) *****'Statue of Liberty' *****'Ellis Island' *****'Empire State Building' *****'Chrysler Building' *****'Freedom Tower' *****'200 Greenwich Street' *****'175 Greenwich Street' *****'150 Greenwich Street' *****'130 Liberty Street' *****'7 World Trade Center' *****'Wall Street' *****'Times Square' *****'Central Park' *****'Radio City Music Hall' ****'Southwestern United States' (Holes world) *****'Camp Green Lake' ****'Deep South' (Song of the South world) ****'Seattle, Washington' (The Torkelsons world) ****'Damon, Washington' (Short Circuit world) *****'Nova Laboratories' ****'Fort Lauderdale, Florida' (Flight of the Navigator world) *****'Fort Lauderdale, Florida 1978' *****'Fort Lauderdale, Florida 1986' ****'Boston, Massachusetts' ****'Salem, Massachusetts' (Hocus Pocus world) *****'Salem, Massachusetts 1693' *****'Salem, Massachusetts 1993' ****'Brantford, New Hampshire' (Jumanji world) *****'Brantford, New Hampshire 1869' *****'Brantford, New Hampshire 1969' *****'Brantford, New Hampshire 1995' ****'Angel Grove, California' (Mighty Morphin → Power Rangers in Space) *****'NASADA' ****'Hollywood, California' *****'Grauman's Chinese Theatre' (The Great Movie Ride world) *****'The Hollywood Tower Hotel' (The Twilight Zone/''Tower of Terror'' world) ****'San Fransisco, California' *****'Golden Gate Bridge' ****'Las Vegas, Nevada' (George of the Jungle world) *****'Las Vegas Strip' ******'Four Seasons Hotel Las Vegas' ******'Mandalay Bay Resort and Casino' ******'THEhotel at Mandalay Bay' ******'Luxor Las Vegas' ******'Excalibur Hotel and Casino' ******'Tropicana Resort & Casino' ******'New York-New York Hotel & Casino' ******'MGM Grand Las Vegas' ******'Monte Carlo Resort and Casino' ******'Westminster-London Hotel & Casino' ******'Project City Center' ******'Planet Hollywood Resort and Casino' ******'Paris Las Vegas' ******'Bellagio' ******'Bally's Las Vegas' ******'Sydney Las Vegas' ******'Bill's Gamblin' Hall and Saloon' ******'Caesars Palace' ******'Flamingo Las Vegas' ******'O'Sheas Casino' ******'Imperial Palace Hotel and Casino' ******'The Mirage' ******'Harrah's Las Vegas' ******'Casino Royale & Hotel' ******'The Venetian Resort Hotel Casino' ******'Treasure Island Hotel and Casino' ******'The Palazzo' ******'Wynn Las Vegas' ******'Fashion Show Mall' ******'Encore Las Vegas' ******'Riviera' ******'Circus Circus Las Vegas' ******'Fontainebleau Resort Las Vegas' ******'Hilton Grand Vacations Club' ******'Sahara Hotel and Casino' ******'Stratosphere Las Vegas' *'Barstow, California' *'The Land of Paradise' (Lilo and Stitch world) *'Danville' (Phineas and Ferb world) *'Prydain' (The Black Cauldron world) *'Andalasia' (Enchanted world) *'Ravenswood Manor' (Phantom Manor world) **'Thunder Mesa' **'Phantom Canyon' *'Middleton' (Kim Possible world) *'Digital World' (Digimon Adventure 1 & 2, Digimon Tamers, Digimon Frontier and Digimon Data Squad world) *'Pokemon World' **'Kanto region' **'Orange Islands' **'Johto region' **'Hoenn region' **'Sinnoh region' **'Leonard Saber's Lair' (G-Force world) Star Tours Worlds *'Naboo' (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) *'Kamino' (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones) *'Geonosis' (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones) *'Dac' (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *'Coruscant' (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *'Christophis' (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *'Teth' (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *'Tatooine' (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *'Kashyyyk' (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *'Mygeeto' (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *'Felucia' (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *'Utapau' (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *'Mustafar' (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *'Polis Massa' (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *'Bogden' (Star Wars: Droids) *'Rhen Var' (Star Wars: Battlefront II) *'Yavin 4' (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) *'Shumari' (Star Wars Manga: Perfect Evil) *'Hoth' (Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) *'Dagobah' (Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) *'Bespin' (Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) *'Endor' (Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi) Planets, Moons, Stars, Constellations, Galaxies, and Dwarf planets *'Vulcan' *'Moon' *'Mars' *'Jupiter' *'Tiamat' *'Venus' *'Mercury' *'Uranus' *'Saturn' *'Neptune' *'Pluto' *'Phaelon' *'Phaedos' *'Aquitar' *'Triforia' *'Gratha' *'Eltar' Other Worlds *'The Gathering Place' *'Traverse Town' *'Castle Oblivion' *'Warner Bros. Studios' (Looney Tunes/''Tiny Toons''/''Animaniacs'' world) *'Land of the Dead' (Corpse Bride world) **'Land of the Living' *'The World That Never Was' **'Castle That Never Was' Background Information *The spaceport is based on the popular real-world motion simulator attraction Star Tours, located in most Disney theme parks. Also see *Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes *Worlds (Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes) Category:Fictional organizations and titles Category:Fictional transportations Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Parodies Category:Organization